This invention relates generally to the field of chemical aphrodisiacs, and more particularly to a topical medicament which is applied to sensitive tissue areas to produce increased sensitivity to physical contact.
Internally taken aphrodisiacs are well-known in the art as is the resultant psychological effect of using the same. The use of such preparations, in many cases, is accompanied by some disadvantages, including time delay before taking effect, various side effects resulting from ingestion, and often, the lack of useful effect.
The use of benzalkonium chloride as a virucidal agent in the treatment of AIDS and related disease is known, as is the use of this compound as a spermicidal agent when incorporated into a suppository. It is also known to use this composition in aqueous, Quaternary ammonium antiseptics, and disinfectants.